Cormorant
In-Game Description The Cormorant is a very special ship. It has the largest cargo space and exceptionally strong armor. It is not possible to attach primary weapons but the existing gun turret provides ample defense. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge Characteristics The Cormorant is a behemoth of a ship. Its insanely high amount of cargo space means even a great amount of goods cannot fill up your hold, and its above average armor rating provides good defense. That being said, this is where the good attributes start to end. The heavy armor weighs down the ship, making it cumbersome. The total lack of primary weapons makes this ship even less worthy of combat. The turret mount is in a good firing angle but still doesn't provide enough firepower to ward off anything other than the occasional fighter. The Cormorant is a great ship for moving goods and has enough secondary weapon slots to fight and escape, though it is better to use a fighter/other classes for anything but trading goods. If, however, you are going to systems to sell stuff that have a 'Risky' or 'Dangerous' rating, be sure to fit a cloaking device as a safety measure. If you're grinding to get the Kaamo Club or an expensive ship, the Cormorant, or its cousin, the Rhino, are the perfect choice for transporting goods. Coupled with a turret, wingmen, or both, you can easily carry items with little chance of being destroyed if you handle yourself properly. If you have a Khador Drive, you should use it to avoid fights, but make sure that all the profits you yield from this strategy outweigh the costs of the energy cells. You can also use the Cormorant for mining missions such as when you need to gather Void Crystals. Trivia *The Cormorant is one of two ships with no primary weapons, the other being the Rhino. *The Cormorant has the largest cargo space, as well as the lowest handling in the base game. However, in Supernova it is succeeded by the Rhino in both categories. *When used by Station Security, the Cormorant uses a Primary Weapon. It happens in the Android HD version too. *Though the in-game description states that it has the highest amount of cargo space, it is only true for the base game. *The Cormorant can be regarded as a Cargo ship because of Its high amount of cargo space, with the other candidates being the Anaan and Rhino. *The Cormorant is used in the game Galaxy on Fire: Alliances as the Terran Bomber MK II. *The Cormorant is a name of a bird species. The bird is considered medium-large in size, which is quite an appropriate analogy for this ship's cargo hold. *The Cormorant somewhat resembles the D77-TC Pelican dropship from the Halo series. *The 'existing gun turret' as stated in the description, is false. The Cormorant does not actually come with a gun turret. Gallery Cormorant_in_Terran_hangar.jpg|A Cormorant in a Terran Hangar. IMG_5045.JPG|A Cormorant in flight IMG 6007.JPG|A Cormorant with Midorian wingmen fishlabs-iphone-game-galaxy-on-fire-2-redesign-terran-cormorant-ver2.jpg|The Cormorant's ship render ch.jpg|A Cormorant in a Terran Hangar, GoF2 Full HD. jCormo.jpg|Cormorant in Java GoF2. 076.PNG Cormorant vs Terran Freighter.JPG|Cormorant vs Terran Freighter Cormorant in Genoh orbit.png|Cormorants in Genoh orbit Cormorant's taking place Taipan on reaching Waypoint (Moonsprocket).png|Taipan vs. Cormorant Cormorant in Genoh Hangar.png 2 Cormorant's in Carme Hangar.png terran_cormorant_22626_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Fighters Category:Terran Ships Category:Cargo Ships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Terran Technology Category:Terrans Category:Terran planets Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran systems Category:GOF2HD Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances